


Another Form of Payment

by nastyficker



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Partial Mind Control, Sex Magic, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyficker/pseuds/nastyficker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ursula doesn't want control over the kingdom . . . she just wants control over Ariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Form of Payment

Ariel woke. Heart racing, legs trembling, skin sweating.

Something deep inside her _aching_.

She thrust a hand between her thighs. She groped the flesh there, still new, unfamiliar, but surely she could find a way to calm the rumbling energy within.

The prince (her _husband_ , now, barely a week and already she had become a bride) lay beside her, oblivious to Ariel’s desperate fumbling. The thought to _wake him_ washed through her mind, to grab him by the shoulders and beg him to do all the things he had done to her just hours before.

But it was useless. Ariel ground her head into her pillow. She damned this . . . _sensation_ , she damned this _body_ , she damned _herself_ , and slipped out of bed, her sight fixed on the ocean waves outside the bedroom window.

The source of her wretched passion was _elsewhere_.

* * *

_“But I don’t have anything to pay you with.”_

_“Not now, perhaps. But you will.” Ursula coiled a tentacle around Ariel’s tail. “You see, Princess, humans have a certain part of their anatomy in the place between their legs. As soon as I turn you into a human, you’ll have one too.”_

_“And you . . . want it?”_

_“Want it?” The woman lowered her eyelids and hummed, like a hungry monster sizing up its next meal. “I practically **crave** it.”_

_“But if it’s part of my body . . . won’t the other humans notice it’s gone?”_

_“Oh, don’t worry, girl, I’m not going to take anything away from you. Think of it more like,” she squeezed the mermaid tighter, tentacle tip pressed firm against the spot where skin turned to scales, ”forming a connection.”_

_Ariel looked at the thick black tendril wrapped around her._

_“. . . what kind of connection?”_

* * *

She inched down the cliffside to the beach, no easy task now that the echoes inside her body had grown into a throbbing roar of heat. Shaking fingers struggled to keep their hold on the wall of stone that flanked her, her feet less steady now than they had been in those first moments on land.

Finally she reached the ground. She collapsed against a large, flat rock, the crashing waves before her almost loud enough to cover the sound of her own heartbeat pounding through her chest. Her nightgown stuck to her body, the thin white fabric nearly transparent from the sweat that covered her from head to toe. Her nipples, already pert from arousal, stiffened in the cold, salty air.

Ariel opened her eyes and saw a small, smooth ridge facing the ocean. She crawled across the rock and mounted it. At once her hips began to thrust, pressing her clit against the stone, sliding her lips along the slick path left by her lustful juices.

And then she saw her.

Ursula emerged from the water slowly, her long, powerful tentacles slipping over and under each other as she propelled herself steadily towards the beach. Her shell necklace rested on top of her dripping wet breasts. It shone with incredible brightness, the glow fading and rising in time with the pulses of heat between Ariel’s legs. The light illuminated the sea witch’s face from below, casting ghastly shadows across her features. Her teeth gleamed, lips pulled back in a hideous, predatory grin.

Ariel spread her legs and moaned.

* * *

_She collapsed on the floor of Ursula’s lair. Her new limbs burned from the power that split them apart form her tail. Two tentacles curled around her thighs and tugged them open, their dark flesh as cold as ice against her boiling skin._

_“Time for your part of the deal, Princess.” A third tentacle grabbed Ariel’s hand and placed it over the thing that Ursula desired. The sea witch sang her magic words. A pair of ghostly hands flew out of her cauldron, wispy claws swirling above their master._

_“Now **rub**.”_

_Ariel obeyed. Or tried to, at least, unsure of which part the old woman wanted her to touch the most. She slid her fingers up and down the hairy slit, cautiously pushing them deeper inside._

_The glowing green hands drifted down and joined her. Two long, smoky fingers pushed through her entrance and spread her, split her, her hole open wide for the other hand to squeeze inside and grope some unseen knot of heat._

_Ariel gasped and groaned as the hands worked their way through her tight passage. They were so big, so forceful, and yet for all their girth and power the girl felt so empty. She eyed the tentacles still tangled around her legs, long and thick and strong and **solid** , as they undulated dangerously close to her aching hole._

_It took every ounce of control she had to stop herself from crying out in agony and begging Ursula to **take** her._

_“Keep rubbing!”_

_Ariel did as the sea witch commanded, pressing harder against the **thing** she’d discovered above her entrance. She felt the hand inside her tighten its grip as the heat built, and built, and built, and **built** ,_

**_and_ **

_it was **gone** , suddenly, ripped away from her as the phantom hands escaped her body. A light glowed through their translucent clutches, small as a pearl but blindingly bright._

* * *

Ariel tightened her grip on the mass of short white hair between her legs.

Ursula’s tongue didn’t just touch the girl. It _conquered_ her. Wet, supple flesh licked her inside and out, plunging into the depths of her hole and sliding back out to tease her soft pink bud. The witch had turned her into a sweating, shaking, howling mess with no more than a flick, a push, a slow, strong stroke along her hot dripping slit.

The prince could never satisfy her like this. _Nothing_ could ever satisfy her like this.

In the back of her mind, beneath the desperate begging for _more, more, **more**_ , Ariel remembered what Ursula had said when her light slid into the witch’s precious shell.

* * *

_“Don’t forget, Princess. Your heart might belong to that handsome little prince . . ._

_. . . but your **pussy** belongs to **me**.”_


End file.
